Indoraptor
The Indoraptor '''was a new genetically engineered dinosaur created by the scientist Dr. Henry Wu using the DNA of the deceased Indominus rex and a Velociraptor. Wu wanted to inject the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, into enhanced versions of the Indoraptor to give them Blue's ability to respond to commands. When the Lockwood Manor Auction began, people began bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the Indoraptor despite Wu's protests that he was only in a prototype stage and not ready to be auctioned yet. Owen Grady then appeared on the scene with a Stygimoloch, who disrupted the auction under Owen's guidence. When the area emptied, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley tranquilized the Indoraptor and tried to take his tooth so he could add it to his ghoulish collection of dinosaur teeth, but it turned out that the Indoraptor had put on a big show of passing out and killed Wheatley before escaping from his cage and killing auctioneer Gunnar Eversol and other people immediately after. After Eli Mills revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Benjamin Lockwood cloned his granddaughter Maisie from his deceased daughter (which was the reason why the late John Hammond cut all ties with Lockwood, as he opposed human cloning), the Indoraptor hunted the trio throughout the Lockwood Manor until Blue saved Owen and Maisie from certain death and pushed the Indoraptor through a glass roof, fatally impaling him on the brow horns of a Triceratops skull. Battle vs. Venatosaurus (by Wolverine-Man) The jungle was quiet. Silence had enveloped all of Skull Island, only for a large cargo plane to zoom across the sky, likely startling various creatures out of their slumbers. It landed in the jungle somewhere in the middle of the island and three armed gunmen exited the back of it, revealing a large metal crate inside. "How are we going to get off this island? We’re out of fuel!" One of the soldiers said. "I don’t know, don’t yell at me; I’m not the one who sent us here to deliver this fucked up thing." The other soldier replied. "Whatever, let's get that thing outta the crate without killin' ourselves somehow." was the first solders' response. All three men looked in the direction of the crate, eyeing the sleeping creature inside it. Anxiety filled them to the core as the lead gunman walked slowly in the direction with great reluctance. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, he slowly opened the crate, nearly letting out a sigh of relief that the beast had not been disturbed. Backing away from the crate, he turned his head to look at his comrades and made a gesture to the right. Knowing what he meant, the other two fled toward a nearby tree and hid behind it, followed by their leader. All they had to do now was wait until Henry Wu's latest creation had made Skull Island his new home and wandered off far enough for the gunman to make a break for it in the safety of their cargo plane. So they waited. Seconds went by. Seconds became a full minute. After nothing had happened at all, they all mustered every bit of their courage to come out of their hiding spot. Indeed, the artificial abomination they had brought to the home of King Kong wasn't even peaking his head out. They were all still uncertain, so they decided that if another minute didn't go by, they would see what was taking the unnatural animal '''so long to take a look at where he would live for the rest of his days. So they waited some more. They had been dreading it, but they had no choice now that sixty more seconds had passed since they opened that crate. "Y-Y-You go first." The third soldier stuttered with pure nervousness. ''Pussy... ''He thought with an eye roll as he led his companions to the plane, not willing to admit how much better he ''wasn't ''feeling right now. Soon, they took in the sight of the dinosaur that had been napping ever since his crate was open. The lead gunman inched closer, trying not to make the slightest sound. Within a moment, all three were actually in the crate with the monstrosity, like it hadn't even acknowledged that he wasn't alone. "Maybe the tranquilizers haven't worn out yet?" The second soldier guessed. "You could be right if it's taking this long for him to wake up." the leader replied. "Hey, can I-- quick question." The third one raised his hand like he were still in school. "How the hell are we supposed to wake this thing and get out of this crate with our heads still on our bodies? I did not come along with you two so I could be breakfast for some--" It abruptly became quite clear why the gunmen actually had to go back to the crate when the creature pratically lunged at the crate door and used his hand to close it, trapping him inside the crate with his would-be victims. Their final screams went unheard as bullets were fired with desperation and horrible roars were unleashed. ---- With the sound of tearing flesh filling the air, the Foetodon collapsed, a bloody stump where its head used to be. Dropping the lizard’s severed head, the '''Indoraptor '''began to bite into the corpse, tearing away chunks of meat, only for a sound to halt his progress. Looking up from his kill, the Indoraptor turned his head from left to right in search of whatever made that noise. Snarling, he turned 180 degrees and began tapping his toe claw on the grassy ground while his red eyes stared ahead. He then bared his crocodilian fangs as his echolocation picked up on something that was approaching him with the use of stealth. Now ready for the imminent threat, the Indoraptor let out a ear-piercing screech, telling whatever was coming that he had already known of their arrival now and demanded that they show themselves. The lone '''Venatosaurus '''complied quite quickly in the form of lunging in his direction. Having already been aware that something would happen, the Indoraptor easily swatted the Venatosaurus out of the air and sent him crashing to the ground. Once he got to his feet, the Venatosaurus let out a very shrill and unsettling roar toward the Indoraptor. The dromeosaur was enraged; this was his territory, and the Indoraptor was trespassing. All he received was a defiant roar in return, as the Indoraptor made it clear that he would not back down. Seeing that a fight was now in order, the Venatosaurus roared again before running forward and leaping into the air in front of the Indoraptor. The Venatosaurus leaped onto the hybrid's back and bit down on the back of the head of the beast. The red eyed monster roared and tried to get the smaller raptor off of his head but to no luck. The Venatosaurus used his claws to scratch the Indoraptor on the back while biting his head at the same time. He then roared in pain as razor-sharp teeth sank into the tip of his tail before he was thrown to the ground again. The Indoraptor wasn't so merciful this time; he went to stomp down on the Venatosaurus, but felt his foot hit solid ground as the Venatosaurus easily slipped out of the way. The Indoraptor bit down, but again hit thin air as the Venatosaurus pulled his head back to avoid having it ripped clean off his body. The Indoraptor now resorted to using his claws, which were able to carve huge slices in the Venatosaurus' snout. He was able to dodge the Indoraptor's third swipe, then lunged again. His hands gripped both sides of the Indoraptor's upper jaw while he bit down on his nose. The two started scrambling on the floor as claws and teeth tore at flesh. Despite being smaller, the Venatosaurus fought with just as much vigor as his genetically created enemy did. But alas, he was still overwhelmed by the Indoraptor's vastly larger size and superior strength; within a short time, he managed to pin the Venatosaurus to the jungle floor with his hand and foot. Valiant, the Hunter Lizard kicked, bit and clawed against the Indoraptor as he writhed, but he didn't move. The Indoraptor bit into his chest and held his jaws there until the Venatosaurus' claws managed to find his eyelid and give it a good scratch, distracting the creature long enough for the Venatosaurus to free himself and continue fighting. He ran around the Indoraptor in a 360 degree, confusing him too much to be able to react in time as the Venatosaurus lunged again. He pounced upon the bigger dinosaur's neck, biting down upon his black flesh whilst gripping on with his claws. Twice as infuriated, the Indoraptor swung his head around in an attempt to throw off his smaller opponent, only for the Venatosaurus to remain attached to his neck. Seeing the futility of his previous attempt, the Indoraptor literally flung himself to the ground in hopes of crushing the Venatosaurus, but by the time his body had made contact with the grass, the Venatosaurus had made it to his side, and from that point on, he continued to sink his claws and teeth into the Indoraptor's skin, causing more wounds. Before the Indoraptor knew it, the roles had now been reversed, for now it was him who was being pinned down while being assaulted without the tiniest shred of mercy. He rolled onto his back with the Venatosaurus still standing on top of him. The Indoraptor thrust all his might into his leg and kicked the Venatosaurus off, sending the dromeosaur flying toward a tree and crashing into it before hitting the ground. Looking up, the Hunter Lizard saw the Indoraptor pouncing in his direction, but it was too late to do anything. The hybrid's jaws clamped on the Venatosaurus' arm before he was lifted into the air as the Indoraptor stood upright. He applied pressure to his screaming adversary's arm until the Venatosaurus fell to the ground as his arm was swallowed down the Indoraptor's gullet. The Venatosaurus stared in horror at the stump where his arm used to be while the Indoraptor looked down at him with a visible smirk. The Venatosaurus' eyes met the Indoraptor's for barely a second before a swipe of the hybrid's hand sent his head reeling to the side. Kicking the Venatosaurus hard in the side, the Indoraptor knocked the helpless dinosaur onto his side, the monster slowly approaching him as the Hunter Lizard tried to stand back up. Before he could, a weight was focused on his neck as the Indoraptor planted his hand on top of him to ensure that he would not be escaping anytime soon. Now filled with true fear, the Venatosaurus looked up at his stronger foe with terror in his eyes. He lfited his head as much as he could while roaring in a completely terrified way before the Indoraptor pushed him back down. His mouth opened wide and his head shot toward the Venatosaurus' vulnerable stomach. Eyes wide with horror and agony, the Venatosaurus could do nothing as the Indoraptor chomped down, his teeth ripping through flesh like it were paper. Intestines and other internal organs were crushed to pieces, decorating the Indoraptor's mouth crimson. Then his hand found the Venatosaurus' lower jaw, which was promptly pressed into the ground as bones crunched and more blood turned the Indoraptor's skin from black to red. He took four steps back from what he had just done to that poor creature as the Venatosaurus lay there, dead at the genetic monster's hand. The Indoraptor stood up once more and roared out into the heavens, his victory satisfying and refreshing. Looking back upon his fallen foe, the Indomitable Thief approached his new meal. He could used to this place. Expert's Opinion The Venatosaurus was able to hold his own against the Indoraptor thanks to their equality in speed and agility, plus his superior combat experience because of his time on Skull Island, but everything else he could do, the Indoraptor could do better. He simply outclassed the Venatosaurus with his greater strength, durability and intelligence, with his better physicality certainly making up for his youth in comparison to how long the Venatosaurus has lived on Skull Island. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Specimen 6 (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To vote on the battle in progress, click here. Battle vs. Wolfman (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Forest outside Lockwood Manor "Why are we guarding a coffin for InGen?" "You know we're getting paid double for this so it's not that bad." A blonde haired man in a white shirt conversed with his partner, a red haired woman in a purple suit before they heard banging inside the crate which the man brought to attention. "Great, not bad enough they let Wu's freak out for hunting a couple miles away but now the cargo's damaged?!" "Could be stowaways, we're not supposed to look inside but..." The duo approached the large wooden box from their company and the woman picked up a large cleaver from a nearby desk to pry a side open while the man just forced it open with his superhuman strength. They saw an open coffin and a black haired man stumbling forward with an odd cane which startled the dup at first before they started questioning him. "Stowaway who's messing with the cargo, can't wait for a pay cut thanks to the dock worker's screw-up." "Who the hell are you anyways and what's with that cane?!" "Oh god, why am I not dead?! You people need to run! The moon will be full!" The two vaguely remembered something about a Lawrence Talbot who people believed was a werewolf being in the coffin, something InGen was apparently very interested in. But before the duo could continue their interrogation, their relieved albeit annoyed expressions reverted back to unease, no, absolute terror, as they heard something dying behind them and a roar they wished they'd never hear. The duo turned to see a hybrid dinosaur feasting on a deer that he tore open with his sickle claw before noticing their gaze and smiling at them with clear malicious intent before the stowaway hit it with the cane. The InGem employees looked at their weapons and how far away the flares were before the Indoraptor pinned the man to the floor and did that same horrific expression that got them both running away. "I suppose this marks the end of this job, Walker, want to meet later for cofee?" "Ryugu, this might be the end of our lives and that guy didn't have much meat on him!" The sadistic hybrid punctured Lawrence's leg with his sickle claw before going to all fours and gave chase before it heard the man yelling in agony and turned around to see him turning into a wolf. This would cause any other creature to flee in terror or at least kill that abomination before it transformed but something about it clearly intrigued the mentally unwell Indoraptor who watched it with great interest. The Wolfman howled to the full moon before turning to see the beast that it remembered attacking him as a human and leaped at him, the two snarling as they grappled with each other. The Indoraptor took the advantage with his longer claws and shredded through hair and flesh with ease while the Wolfman only left small bloody scratches on his body before being thrown into a tree. The sadistic hybrid pounced but found himself landing on nothing before hearing a growl from above and the cursed man dropping from the tree onto his back to keep on slashing him. The Indoraptor swung his body around and smacked the Wolfman with his tail repeatedly before slamming into the tree back first, the nuisance promptly ending as he was slammed into the wooden barrier. The Wolfman was dazed but regained his senses to push the Indoraptor back with his legs as he went for the death blow, sending him wobbling backwards before tripping over the deer and falling down. The cursed man went to finish ut next but remembered the sickle claws as they embedded in his torso and the sadistic hybrid did a smashing headbutt that made his foe's ears ring. The Indoraptor opened his jaws and lunged only for the Wolfman's hand to smack the side of his head and knock a couple teeth out, his foe then pucked up a mearby table and hurled it. The wooden furniture just annoyed the Indoraptor even more as it was hit by two improvised projectiles and just charged through a third, smashing it to bits and the Wolfman barely dodged. The sadistic hybrid screeched in pain as the cursed man then got to pulling on his arm with the intention of ripping it off before he was knocked off of his opponent once more. The Wolfman got up quickly and used his legs to propel him upwards before landing on the running Indoraptor who was driven into the ground by the impact before rising with a flurry of enraged swings. The Wolfman was gone by this point and the Indoraptor picked up his trail before following it even deeper into the forest where he tapped his sickle claws to the ground and his echolocation alerted him to movement on the left. The cursed man tackled the sadistic hybrid to the floor and dug into his flesh with claws and teeth, unfortunately, still doing frustratingly little damage. The Indoraptor flailed around and got the Wolfman to let go before snapping at his leg and missing by inches as his opponent climbed up another tree. This time the Indoraptor pursued him and climbed up the branches as well, moving from branch to branch as many collapsed under his weight and the Wolfman outpaced him with little effort. The sadistic hybrid took an opportunity to lunge and found himself in the air as the cursed man held onto him and both fell into a river where the rapids dragged them further away. The Wolfman tore at the Indoraptor once more as they struggled in the frigid water before hitting several rocks and being seperated from each other, the beast returning to land before whining as his sliced open legs from the sickle claws forced him to his knees. The Wolfman felt the wounds closing up but also heard something moving through the water to his side of the bank, the Indoraptor closing the gap to finish off his opponent with only one deep side wound. The cursed man forced himself to stand as the sadistic hybrid pulled himself up and left several gashes on his foe's torso from his claws and then jammed his right sickle claw through his leg. The Indoraptor caught the collapsing Wolfman by the arm with his jaws and pressed his teeth down deeper into the limb, ignoring his side flaring up in pain again. The bone was severed from the Wolfman but he wasn't the only one getting a horrific wound as his claws yanked open a large portion of flesh from the Indoraptor's body, exposing the muscle and bone beneath. The cursed man fought through the pain of his foe's claws lashing out in a pained frenzy to punch forwards and impale the sadistic hybrid's heart on his remaining hand's claws. The Indoraptor let out one last roar of agony before succumbing to death as the Wolfman yanked his heart out and sank his teeth deep into the deceased beast's neck. Only after he had severed the spinal cord, the Wolfman let the Indoraptor's mauled carcass fall to the ground and howled to the sky in victory before attempting to reattach his missing limb. The cursed man soon gave up on that endeavor and began to eat the body to regain some energy before hunting for a safe place to rest after the rough night of conflict. Lawrence Talbot would wake up in the morning, without one arm and with no idea of how he would deal with this situation, he was in a land he didn't know and this certainly didn't feel like his time. Winner:The Wolfman Expert's Opinion The Indoraptor had far more intimidating and deadly natural weapons along with a more cunning mind but his sadistic personality hindered that advantage. The Wolfman was faster and had better senses which combined with far more experience and decapitation being his only real exploitable weakness here. It didn't hurt that the werewolf could keep up with the dinosaur in strength and durability either, possibly surpassing him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors